The Alpha and the Omega
by FeenixBird
Summary: After years of traveling, trying to forget what happened in his past. Until time catches up up with him. (WARNING, CONTAINS BLOOD AND MATURE CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter: How it all started…**_

It started snowing …and it was too cold for me to continue walking. So I went into a den close by…

"I guess I should get some shut eye….." Humphery said to himself. With that , he went to sleep.

**FLASHBACK(3years ago)**

"Can I open my eyes now?" Humphery asked with eagerness in his voice. "Nooo. We're almost there. Keep your eyes closed~" Kate singed to Humphery as she kept her paws on his eyes. After a few more moments of walking, Humphery found himself coming to a stop. "Here we are!" Kate said as she took her paws away from Humphery's eyes. "Wow!" Humphery said, enthusiasm running through his voice.

It was a huge den with a small pond in the center. "Hee-hee!~I thought you might like it." Kate said. "Like it? I LOVE it!" Humphery said. Kate watched Humphery looked at the den in awe. "It's the perfect place to hang out and play hide-and-go-seek!" Humphery said.

"Yeah…or do…other things…" Kate said with lust in her voice. "Other things? Like what?" Humphery said with confusion in his voice. He soon realized what she was talking about when she pounced on top of him. "K-kate…we can't do this, it's against pack law…and we're too young…". "I don't care, I love you so much. I want this. I want you." Kate said with lust and affection in her voice.

As Kate was about to kiss Humphery , Kate's father came out from the shadows. "KATE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Winston yelled. "I was jus-" "GET BACK TO THE DEN NOW! WE'LL TALK LATER!" Winston yelled again. He then looked at Humphery, "What were you doing to my daughter?" Winston asked in a pissed off tone. "I didn't even mean for that to happen sir, she brought me here and then she…" Humphery said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry Humphery, but you have broke pack law…and violated my daughter. I here by banned you from this pack…Leave…NOW!" Winston yelled. "B-but sir-" "NOW!" He yelled again. Tears started welling up in Humphery's eyes, then he darted out of the den. "D…daddy?...-sniffle-…why?..." Kate asked walking in. "Kate…I-" "I HATE YOU!" Kate then darted out the den and followed the same path Humphery went.

After running for a while Kate grew tired and decided to rest, and sat by a nearby tree. "Humphery…" Kate said as she was starting to cry. "Kate?" Kate immediately stopped crying and her head perked up. "Humphery?! Is that you?! Where are you?!" "Above you." Kate looked up and smiled. Humphery was sitting on the tree branch. Humphery smiled back and jumped off. "Oh thank god, I'm happy to see you!" Kate yelled as she hugged him. "It's okay." Humphery said as he stroked her hair. "Are we going to run away together?" Kate asked. "I'm going away. You're staying" "But I want to come with you!" Kate yelled as she started crying in his chest.

"Calm down, I will come back for you I promise…I gotta go. It sounds like the other Alphas coming to find you." Humphery licked Kate on the cheek and then ran into the darkness…

5 MONTHS LATER

It was a beautiful spring morning, and Humphery was on his way to keep a promise to a friend. "I wonder if anything changed since I was gone" Humphery said to himself. On his way he saw a bunch of groups of wolfs walking somewhere. "….Whats going on?" He ran up to a hill top in the same direction the wolves were going. "Huh…it looks like a…wedding? Who is getting married?" Humphery looked closer at the couple. "No…no…that…..can't be…..Kate…..and Garth?..." Humphery said with sorrow in his voice.

It was official. Kate and Garth were married. Kate smile at everyone and then at Garth. But she was still thinking fondly of a centain wolf, Humphery. She then looked up on top of a hill, she was so happy at what she saw. She saw Humphery. "Is that…Humphery?" But then she saw him run away. "Where is he...?...Oh no…" Kate started running after him. Eventually Kate caught up to him.

"Humphery, it wasn't what looks like-" "THEN WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SEE!" Humphery yelled with tears in his eyes. "It was the only our packs could unite…" Kate said tearing up. Humphery turned around "I don't ever want to see you again…" Humphery said walking away. "No…Please…don't go….I waited so long…..I love y-" "I don't wanna hear it…" Humphery said.

He started running. "NO! COME BACK HUMPHERY!" Kate screamed as she started crying hard. She couldn't run after him, she was still trying to process what was just said to her.

"HUMPHERY!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Humphery woke up gasping for air. "Man….what a dream…I guess it's time to get a move on" Humphery walked outside of the den. "Looks like it stopped snowing, I'll leave after a drink."Humphery said.

**LATER THAT MORNING**

Humphery was walking through the huge forest. *Rustle* Humphery heard movement. He looked around, and saw a tail stick out from the bush in front of him. "Uhh…he-" He was cut off when the mysterious wolf tackled him. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Humphery yelled. "-gasp-" The wolf gasped, just sitting on Humpherys chest.

"Whats wrong with you?" Humphery asked again."….." Humphery then pushed the wolf off."Uhh…Okay…later". As Humphery was about to walk away he heard the woolf speak. "H-h-umphery?".

"How do you know my name?" He asked. With that, the stranger ran up and kissed him. Humphery pulled away, "What are you doing…wait…Kate?" He asked. The Wolf smiled "Its been too long Humphery".

**END OF CHAPTER ONE. I KNOW, ITS TOO SHORT. THIS IS MY FIRST REAL STORY, CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON.**

**~Feenix**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The paths finally cross**_

"What are you doing here Kate?" Humphery asked. "Looking for you. I've been looking for you for 3 years! I missed you so much! And I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what happened…"Kate said, her voice getting quieter. Humphery noticed Kate started to tear up. "Kate, you wasted your time trying to find me. It would be best to just go back home and leave me alone."

Humphery said as he turned his back on her and started running. "No….Please…don't go…." Kate started running after him. "Come back! I love you Humphery! Please don't leave me again!" Kate screamed as she was running. She was running so hard, she didn't realize her body was in great deal of pain.

But she didn't care, she was so determined to catch her long lost love. She didn't ever want to lose him again. Kate started to pick up speed. Both, Humphery and Kate ended their chase top of a cliff. "We're not going to be together. You broke my heart that day. It took me months to get over you.

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH SINCE THE PAST 3 YEARS KATE!" Humphery then lifted up his neck. Kate gasped, there was a big scar across his neck. "O-oh….my…..what…ha-happened?..." Kate stuttered. "I….don't want to talk about it. Anyway, go home." "No…I won't leave you ever…again." Kate said as she started to walk closer to him. "You don't understand Kate, I don't want to be anywhere near you."

Kate felt weak when Humphery said that, she couldn't believe it. Tears started welling up in Kate's eyes. She felt as if someone was ripping her heart apart. "Please….."Kate started sobbing. "Humphery I love you!"."We can't be together, we just can't. But…I can't bear to live this way any longer…I've been running for too long…"

Humphery walked close to the edge of the cliff "Its time I ended my pain I had suffered through all these years…goodbye…Kate…." With that Humphery jumped off the edge. "NOO! I NEED YOU!HHUMPHERYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kate cried as she ran towards the edge to try to grab him. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Why…..Why…..my love…he's dead…".

Kate then pasted out from exhaustion.

**KATES DREAM**

Kate…..

Kate…..

Kate: Who are you?

That's not important…please listen to me….He's alive…

Kate: Who? Humphery? But I saw him fall….

No, h-he-s-su-rv-i-v-v-e-d-…

Kate: No, wait!

…

Haha! I got you Humphery! Your it!...

…

…..Wow Kate…you look b—e-ea-u….tif-fu-l-l…..

….

…..Kate…we can't do this, its against pack l-l-a-w-w…..

…

….

….Hump-p-p…

…..

….mpHERYYYY!-!-!-!...

…..

**END OF DREAM**

Kate woke up still on top of the hill, the morning sunrise shining her golden tan fur. The light caused her fur to shine. "-sniffle- I remember me and Humphery would watch the sunrise when we were young…".

**FLASHBACK**

"Look at that sunrise Humphery, it's so nice." Kate said. Humphery smiled, then look at Kate. "Wow…..you look so beautiful….". Kate blushed deep red. "O-oh really?…". "Of course! You look amazing!". Kate blushed harder. /Oh Humphery, you're such a tease. I want to tell you how I fell but…it would mess our friendship…-sigh-…\ Kate though.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kate couldn't help but think about the dream she had. "Could he still be alive?". Kate was got up. "If its true, I need to get his body so I can treat his wounds." Kate looked over the edge Humphery jumped off of, but his body was nowhere to be found. "What the hell? Where'd it go?!" Kate ran to the bottom of the cliff. "Its not here….someone must have taken it.".

Kate then caught a familiar scent. "-gasp-Its Humphery's scent!" Kate was hot on the trail. Nothing would stop her to find her love.

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE ELSE**

/Nngghh….what….happend?...Where am I?...\ Humphery was still trying to regain consciousness. He tried to get up but yelped in pain in the process. A female wolf quickly came to his side. "Oh thank god your alive! You shouldn't move, you were seriously injured when I found you. You could have died if I haven't spotted you, do you remember what happened?". "I…..its a long story…".

"Please tell me…" The wolf then gasped. "Oh sorry, I was being so nosey I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nicole, I'm not part of any packs. I just live out here alone.". "Nice to meet you, I'm Humphery. Thank you..for everything.". "No problem now lets go wash you off to get the blood off of you." Said Nicole.

Nicole then got Humphery onto her back and carried him outside of her den and in middle of a nearby lake. She then placed him gently on his back in the water. "Okay, time to wash you.". Nicole started washing Humphery. But after a while of washing Humphery, it came to a point to where Nicole had to wash his mid-section.

"Umm…Humphery….". "Go ahead, just try to make it quick." Nicole started to rub slowly on Humphery's 'wolf' . "Uhh….N-Nicole…wh-at are you…-gasp-". Humphery gasped at the pleasure Nicole was giving him by rubbing on his wolfhood. "You know, I have been here alone for a long time….". "Nicole, please..NGH! Stop….AH!". "You don't know how much I need this…..I…..I've been a virgin for too long. I want you.". Nicole brought her maw to Humphery's 'wolf' ,and started to slowly lap her tougue from bottom to top of Humphery's dick. Humphery then got up and pushed her away. "STOP!".

Nicole looked at Humphery, the lust slowly going away. Tears started to drop from her eyes. "I'm sorry…". She then ran back into the den. "Nicole wait!" Humphery caught up to her. She was on the ground, Crying. "-sniffle- I'm sorry, its just…I've never mated with anyone ever…and I can't mate with anyone because I live out here alone. I'm just a perverted little freak!".

Nicole started sobbing again. Humphery now felt bad. He couldn't stand there and just watch her cry. Humphery turned Nicole onto her back. "-snifle-W….what are you doing?..." "Shh, just sit back and relax." Humphery leaned over to her ear. "I'm gonna make your first time the most wonderful time of your life." Humphery then gave her a deep kiss. "Nicole was shocked what was going on but then closed her eyes and moaned when she felt Humphery slip his tougue into her maw. Humphery then ended the kiss and started licking all over Nicole's body.

Humphery then started lapping his tougue lower and lower, until he started licking her lower lips. "Ahh, oh Humphery! Please…I want you inside me. Humphery brought his maw from her neither and faced her. "As you wish." Humphery lined his dick up with Nicole's vulva. "Are you ready?". "Nnnn….yes, and…..don't hold….back…". Humphery then pushed his cock inside her vulva without holding back. "AHH! Oh Humphery! Harder!". Humphery kept pumping harder with each thusts.

"Humphery! Harder! Faster!Ah….I'm almost there!" Humphery kept pounding harder and faster, he could tell his orgasm was close. "Ahh…..Humphery Im…..I'M CUMING!" "NGHAA! NICOLE!" "HUMPHERY!". With that, the Humphery and Nicole coated each other's crouches with each others juices. "I….love you Humphery…" "I love you….too Nicole…". With that the couple fell asleep covered in each other's love juices.

_**END OF CHAPTER 2. THANKS FOR READING, CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!**_

~Feenix


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shattered….. pt ½**

* * *

Humphery woke up a ray of sunshine in his face. The morning sun was rising slowly between two mountains and shined into their den. He then looked at the attractive wolf lying beside him. Sleeping peacefully like an angel. He watched her for a few moments then got up slowly not wanting to her to wake up.

He then walked outside the den and looked around. He then heard movement in the den and knew Nicole had woken up. She walked beside him and nuzzled his cheek. "Good morning~" She said sweetly. Humphery smiled at her. "Good morning." She smiled back and looked away. "L-Last night was w-wonderful…". Humphery liked her cheek. "It was.".

He then noticed his stomach growled and laughed a little. "Well, I guess that's my quo to get breakfast." He then walked off to into the wooded area. "I'll be back!" He yelled running off. "Okay, be careful sweetie!" She yelled back. She then walked back into the den and laid down, waiting for Humphery to get back.

**MEANWHILE**

Kate was still searching for Humphery. She looked everywhere for any trace or sign of him. She was very exhausted, she barely slept. All of those moments without Humphery by her side was unbearable. She can never rest until she finds him.

** AN HOUR LATER**

Kate dropped to the ground extremely tired, she was almost ready to give up. "I can't find him anywhere….what if he's hurt?...what if someone has wolfnapped him….what if- *gasps* AHHA!" While laying on the ground she finally picked up some of Humpherys scent. She sniffed everywhere and finally caught on to the trail. She started running.

Kate was hot on his trail; she just couldn't wait to see him again. The scent got stronger, and stronger until she came across a den. She looked in to see if a wolf lived there. "Hello? Anyone there?" She looked closer, there didn't seem to be anyone there. "Heeeellllooo- AH!" She was then tackled to the ground by a mysterious wolf.

"What are you doing here intruder?" the mysterious wolf asked. Kate was about to answer but the wolf has some of Humpherys scent on her. "Wait! Do you know a wolf name Humphery?" Kate asked eagerly. The wolf glared at Kate. "How do you know him?" The wolf scowled.

"He's my friend, I've been trying to find him for so long…" Kate said quietly. The wolf looked at her for a little while and got off of her. "Alright, I believe you." She said helping Kate up. "Thank you." Kate said. After a while Humphery came with four dead rabbits in his mouth.

Humphery dropped the rabbits as soon as he saw Kate. "Umm, what is she doing here?" He asked backing away. "She said she was a friend of yours." Nicole said. Kate walked to Humphery but he turned around and started running. "WAIT! HUMPHERY!" Kate chased after Humphery and Nicole did the same.

* * *

**…..To be Continued….**

Hey everyone, the reason why this chapter is only a piece of a chapter is because this is an update chapter. Hint the name "Shattered pt 1/2" This was a little update chapter. I've doing music and other shit, you guys know how it is. I'll try to write more often.

~Feenix


End file.
